From Five Years to Two Days
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: It's been five years. Five years of loneliness. When they see each other will all be better. Includes music by Paramore, The Veronica's and Say Anything.  R


**OKAY!  


* * *

**3rd POV-

Five years ago, the Flock broke up. They haven't have any contact with each other.

That's about to change.

* * *

Nick Venom was working at Pheonix Kareoke Bar and Grill on the Night of August 13th, 2010.

It was a slow night. There were a couple girls in their twenties. Some teenage girls. Some weird men, in their twenties. And a family with two young children.

None of the singers were any good.

It was not a good night.

One of the women came up. She had brown hair with a strip of pink. Her nose was pierced and she was wearing skinny jeans, a leather jacket and a shirt that said, "If you can read this, you're in my kicking range."

She walked like she owned the world. He liked that.

"10 shots of tequila please."

"I need to see some I.D." She glared at me. A glare that reminded him of... Shit! Don't think about that!

"Just give me the drinks."

"Just show me your I.D."

Growling, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a ratty wallet. From there, she pulled out her I.D. Maxine Martinez. 21.

He nodded and poured her the shots.

She easily picked them up and waltzed back to her friends.

He sighed and went back to staring at the wall

* * *

Maxine walked back to J.J., Lena, Carrie and Stacy. She was muttering something about stupid guys that don't understand how to treat women. The four other girls were used to it.

"Here." She gave each of them two glasses. She threw hers back as soon as she sat down. "Lena, I thought you said this place is cool?"

"It is. It's just a slow night."

"Well, it better pick up."

The other girls giggled and they all began to gossip about dumb bimbos at out college.

Maxine stared off into space thinking about the bartender... He seemed oddly familiar...

* * *

James Igneous was having the best time. They has all just graduated high school. James... had been held back a few times... But It was still totally worth celebrating. They all had fake I.D's and were planning on using them.

Jason went and got them all drinks.

James tapped his fingers on the table, wishing, more than anything, that he could see.

Soft footsteps approached the table.

"Hi!" An overly peppy girl said.

"Err. Hi?" James heard himself say.

"So... I'll pay you ten bucks if you go sing." The girls voice was very familiar. He decided he'd think about it later.

"Sure!" Ten bucks is ten bucks.

He hopped up and walked toward where he expected the stage to be. He heard breathing and walked over to it.

"Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too by Say Anything."

He heard the movement of air as the other person nodded.

He hopped up on the stage and walked towards the center. He reached out and grabbed the mike, just as the music started.

* * *

Monique Gine sat down and watched as the man made his way towards the stage. Her friends giggled as he almost ran into stuff. Monique, however, did not. She felt bad for him. She could tell that he was blind. She had a soft spot for people with sight impairments. For good reason too.

She smiled as he whispered his song to the control person. With her enhanced hearing, she could easily hear what the song was. And it reminder her of something.

Of someone.

* * *

Zephyr and Angelica Plode watched as their parents talked. The two didn't know what to do with themselves. This place was boring. They would sing, but they'd feel out of place.

Angelica nudged Zephyr as a man with strawberry blond hair went on stage. He had an earring and one visible tattoo. It was a bomb and said "Tik Tok, Tik Tok."

He blindly reached for the mike.

The two smiled as he awkwardly began to ramble about the song he chose. It was a personal favorite of... They sighed sadly as the song started.

_If I die and go to hell real soon,_  
_ it will appear to me as this room._  
_ And for eternity I'd lay in bed_  
_ in my boxers, half stoned, _  
_ with the pillow under my head._

_ I'd be chatting on the interweb;_  
_ maggots pray upon the living dead._  
_ I had no interest in the things she said._  
_ On the phone every day,_  
_ I'll permanently hit the hay hay._

_ I called her on the phone and she touched herself._  
_ She touched herself. She touched herself. _  
_ I called her on the phone and she touched herself._  
_ I laughed myself to sleep._

_ At this rate,_  
_ I'll be heading for electric chairs._  
_ I'm only human with my cross to bear._  
_ When she described her underwear_  
_ I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old schul._

_ You're too young to be this empty girl_  
_ I'll prepare you for a sick dark world_  
_ Know that you'll be my downfall._  
_ But I call and I call and I call._

_ I called her on the phone and she touched herself._  
_ She touched herself. She touched herself. _  
_ I called her on the phone and she touched herself._  
_ I laughed myself to sleep._

_ I don't know what I want._  
_ I don't know what I want._  
_ I don't know what I want._  
_ I don't know what I want._  
_ I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)_  
_ I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it)_  
_ I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)_  
_ I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it)_

_ I called her on the phone and she touched herself._  
_ She touched herself. She touched herself. _  
_ I called her on the phone and she touched herself._  
_ I laughed myself to sleep._

_ (Woah!) I called her on the phone (Woah!) and she touched herself._  
_ (Woah!) She touched herself. (Woah!) She touched herself. _  
_ (Woah!) I called her on the phone (Woah!) and she touched herself._  
_ I laughed myself to sleep._

They giggled as he bowed and jumped off the stage.

* * *

Monique ran over to the man with a ten dollar bill in her hands.

"Here." She placed it in his hands.

"Thanks." He smiled a small smile and walked over to his friends.

She laughed a bit then walked to the front.

"Misery Business." She said to the man. He nodded and she walked on stage.

* * *

Maxine was brought out of her trance by the beginning of a song.

"HEllO! I'm Monique. This is Misery Business."

Maxine smiled. She could tell the girl wanted to go on.

The girl grabbed the mike and began to sing.

_I'm in the business of misery,_  
_ Let's take it from the top._  
_ She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._  
_ It's a matter of time before we all run out,_  
_ When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_ I waited eight long months,_  
_ She finally set him free._  
_ I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me._  
_ Two weeks and we had caught on fire,_  
_ She's got it out for me,_  
_ But I wear the biggest smile._

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ Whoa, whatever makes you break_  
_ But, I got him where I want him now._  
_ Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_ To steal it all away from you now._  
_ But God does it feel so good,_  
_ Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_ And if you could then you know you would._

_ Cause God it just feels so..._  
_ It just feels so good._

_ Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_ Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._  
_ And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
_ I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._  
_ Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_ Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_ They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._  
_ Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ Whoa, I never meant to break_  
_ But, I got him where I want him now._  
_ Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_ To steal it all away from you now._  
_ But God does it feel so good,_  
_ Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_ And if you could then you know you would._

_ Cause god it just feels so..._  
_ It just feels so good._

_ I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_ Not one of them involving you_  
_ Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_ Not one of them involving._

_ Whoa, I never meant to break, but I got him where I want him now._  
_ Whoa, I never meant to break_  
_ But, I got him where I want him now._  
_ Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_ To steal it all away from you now._  
_ But god does it feel so good,_  
_ Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_ And if you could then you know you would._

_ Cause god it just feels so..._  
_ It just feels so good._

Max clapped along with some others.

Feeling a burst of confidence, she stood and walked over to the control guy.

"Untouched." She said to him.

She didn't know what got into her.

* * *

Nick watched Maxine get up from her seat and walk over to Fred.

She told him her song and went up onto the stage.

"My names Maxine, and this is Untouched by the Veronica's."

_I go oooh you go aaahlalalala lalalala_  
_I wanna get what I want dont stop_  
_Give me give me give me what you got_  
_Cause I cant wait any more_  
_Dont even talk about the consequence_  
_Cause right now youre the only thing thats making any sense to me_  
_And I dont give a damn what they say, what they think_  
_Cause youre the only one thats on my mind_  
_Ill never ever let you leave me_  
_Ill try to stop time for ever never wanna hear you say goodbye. (bye bye bye)_

_I feel so untouched_  
_And I want you so much_  
_That I just cant resist you_  
_Its not enough to say that I miss you_  
_I feel so untouched right now_  
_I need you so much_  
_I cant forget you_  
_Ive gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched_  
_And I need you so much_

_See you breathe you I want to be you_  
_Alalala alalala_  
_You can take time_  
_To live the way you gonna live your life_

_Give me give me give me all of you_  
_Dont be scared_  
_To see through the loneliness of one more_  
_dont even think about whats right or wrong_  
_cause in the end its only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_  
_to answer all the questions left behind_  
_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_  
_Youve still got me to hold you up (up),_  
_and I will never let you down_

_I feel so untouched_  
_And I want you so much_  
_That I just cant resist you_  
_Its not enough to say that I miss you_  
_I feel so untouched right now_  
_I need you so much_  
_I cant forget you_  
_Ive gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched_  
_And I want you so much_  
_That I just cant resist you_  
_Its not enough to say that I miss you_  
_I feel so untouched right now_  
_I need you so much_  
_I cant forget you_  
_Ive gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Nick clapped and whistled. He jumped over the bar and went to the stage.

"A Walk Through Hell," He told Fred.

_And if I could swim _  
_I'd swim out to you in the ocean,_  
_Swim out to where you were floating _  
_in the dark._

_And if was blessed _  
_I'd walk on the water you're breathing,_  
_To lend you some air for that heaving _  
_Sunken chest._

_'Cause they chose you _  
_As the model _  
_For their empty little dreams._  
_With your new head _  
_And your legs spread _  
_Like a filthy magazine._  
_And they hunt you _  
_And they gut you _  
_And you give in._

_And if I was brave _  
_I'd climb up to you on the mountain._  
_They led you to drink from their fountain _  
_Spouting lies._

_And I'd slay _  
_The horrible beast they commissioned_  
_To steer me away from my mission _  
_To your eyes,_

_And I'd stand there _  
_Like a soldier _  
_With my foot upon his chest._  
_With my grin spread _  
_And my arms out _  
_In my bloodstained Sunday's best,_  
_And you'd hold me _  
_I'd remind you _  
_Who you are... _  
_Under their shell.._

_I'd walk through hell for you. _  
_Let it burn right through my shoes._  
_These soles are useless without you._  
_Through hell for you_  
_Let the torturing ensue. _  
_My soul is useless without you_

_And if they sent a whirlwind, _  
_I'd hug it like a harmless little tree._  
_Or an earthquake, _  
_I'd calm it, _  
_And I'd bring you back to me,_  
_And I'd hold you _  
_In my weak arms like a first born._

_I'd walk through hell for you. _  
_Let it burn right through my shoes._  
_These soles are useless without you._  
_Through hell for you_  
_Let the torturing ensue. _  
_My soul is useless without you (through hell for you)_

_(through hell for you) without you_  
_Without you (through hell for you)_  
_Without you (through hell for you)_

_Now, I've walked through hell for you,_  
_What's an adventurer to do_  
_But rest these feet at home with you_

* * *

Angelica listened to Nick's thoughts as he sung the song.

_Jeez, I miss them so much. I miss the Flock_.

She gasped, earning her a questioning look from her brother.

As Nick got off the stage, she ran at him and jumped. "Fang." She whispered in his ear.

He looked down at her. "Angel." He mouthed.

* * *

Iggy stood up when he heard the exchange of words. He, soundlessly, walked over to them.

"Fang. Angel."

"Iggy!" Angel jumped out of Fang's arms and into Iggy's.

Fang fell on the floor as a little boy with blond hair jumped on him.

"Fang."

"Gazzy."

Angel jumped off of Iggy. Gazzy took her place.

Angel was suddenly lifted up by a black haired beauty. "Angel!" She cried.

"NUDGE!"

Finally, another figure approached.

"Is... Is it really you guys?"

"MAX!" They all yelled, grabbing her in a group hug.

* * *

It's been five years since the Flock broke up.

Five years of lonelyness.

It's been two days since they were reunited.

Two days of happiness.

* * *

**Err... So?**

**R&R  
**


End file.
